Forget It
by Jsel
Summary: hmmm, thoughts from Sam, other stuff (descriptive, aren't I?), Sam/Jack


Diclaimer: sigh wish they were mine, bu thtey aren't, I 'm not makeing any money, don't sue me, I'm broke anyway. song isn't mine either  
spoilers: none  
Warnings: Character death  
Notes: Look, another piece with no plot! This seems to be habit formimg. my first attempt at Sam/Jack, did it work?  
The lyrics are from a song we're singing in choir, seemed to fit.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
Remember me when I have gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land.  
~~~  
  
Sam stepped through the doorway and stopped. The quiet was pervasive, almost smothering. the TV was off, the radio wasn't playing any music, unusual because it was normally playing some type of Jazz quietly after a day at work. The livivng room was dark, but throught the darkness, she could still make out the shape of his jacket on the couch. She past the room stubbornly refusing to look in and sought refuge in the kitchen instead. It was clean. He had insisted on cleaning it before they had gone on a long mission. tears pricked her eyes and she turned away quickly.  
  
~~~  
When you can no more hold me,  
Hold me by the hand  
Nor I half turn to go  
Yet turning stay.  
~~~  
  
The bedroom now, no better than the other rooms. worse even, since it held more memories. In the dark nght, just laying in his arms, finally feeling safe. Always reluctant to leave in the morning, although they both knew that they couldn't be late. Hesitating at the door, the ultimate question being battled there. Should she wake him? Or let him sleep a little more? Then he'd wake up, smile up at her, curse when he realized how late they already were and scramble out of bed to catch a quick breakfast, which made them even later when he tackled her while she was making breakfast. She'd scold him, but he'd just smile again.  
  
~~~  
Remember me when no more day by day,  
You tell me of the future that you planned  
~~~  
  
He always had plans about how their lives were going to be. Some of them would come out of the blue and then be forgotten in the hustle of life. And others would stick and he'd talk abou them to her and with her. He wanted them to be happy, he wanted everything to be perfect. Fate must have a cruel sense of humor because dreams rarely turn out the way people imagine them.  
  
~~~  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
then afterwards remember to not grieve.  
For if the darkness and corruption leave a vestige of the toughts that once I had.  
~~~  
  
She was in her lab now. She had taken to haunting the base instead of going home. It was dark because she found that if she didn't turn on the lights, people generaly thought she wasn't there and went away. Of course, that didn't always work. Daniel and Teal'c knew her to well to be fooled by that, they just checked anyway. Thankfully, Daniel had seemed to accept her lie earlier that day about going home tonight and no one had come looking. They were on stand down now, giving them time to get their act together before finding out what was going to happen to the team. She could almost hear him complaining and trying to convince someone, anyone, to go fishing with him. But that was just an echo now, driving her crazy. The memories here seemed to saturate the walls, and she didn't know how she was holding up when she felt like she was being held together with crazy glue.  
  
~~~  
Better by far you should forget and smile   
Then to remember  
And be sad.  
~~~  
  
The stars were bright, very bright. She put her hands behind her head to cushion it against the hard roof. Tomorrow Hammnd was putting them back on active duty. It seemed an eternity since that last mission. She shied away from the memory. A rustle from below told her that Daniel was coming back up. He managed to pry her away from the base for tonight. she had to give him credit, she'd gone kicking and screaming, almost. It was hard to resist Daniel when he employed his puppy dog eyes. He had it down to a science and there was no way she would have been able to say no - and he had known it.  
She smiled, the first genuine smile in a long time. That was it, wasn't it. They were going back on active duty, she had to start remembering great it had been and forgetting how much it was hurting. He would have wanted her to go on, not give up just for him. Even if it ment forgetting him, that would have been what he wanted.  
'alright then' she thought as Daniel clambered back up the ladder,  
'forget it.'  
  
~~~  
Remember me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
